What If Kagome Had Something To Say?
by nightshadow04
Summary: Kagome wants to talk to Inuyasha, in private! KagInu, SanMir. REVIEW if you want me to update! Hoping to start up again, any ideas for the story?
1. Chapter 1

-1"Inuyasha, can I talk to you? It's really important."

"Sure Kagome."

"not here, I want to talk somewhere private. I think it would be best if we went to my era, there are too many listening ears in this one."

Inuyasha just looks on, not knowing what would be so important to discuss that they would have to leave feudal Japan. He kneels down so Kagome can get on his back. Rushing out of the village, they hear shouts from their friends asking where they are going. Kagome doesn't want to tell them so they keep going to the well. Once on the other side they stop by Kagome's room.

"I just want to pick up something. It's never quiet here with my little brother snooping and grandfather trying to purify everything." Grabbing a black duffel bag that seems already packed they head down to the kitchen.

"Hey Kagome," her mother says. "where are you off too? You just got back didn't you?"

"Yeah. But it was only to pick up a few things. I hope you don't mind, I know I haven't been home a lot in the past month but we've been really busy trying to find those shards."

"It's ok dear, I understand."

"thanks mom. Well we're off now, I'll see you when I get back."

Walking out the door, Kagome has a slight tinge of guilt for lying to her mother. She wasn't heading back to the past just yet. She had something she really needed, or wanted, to do.

"so where are we going Kagome? What did you want to talk about?"

"I'll tell you when we find someplace private to talk. I'll give you directions as we start going. Ok?"

"whatever."

'thank God the well isn't insight of the kitchen window. Who knows what mother would do if she saw us running past the well with the duffel bag. Actually I know what she would think…"

"Kagome! Where are we going?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was thinking about something. Take a left at that building and we should be almost there. Look for a little blue building with a pool."

"right."

The run took less than five minutes and to Kagome they were there all too soon.

"Ok Inuyasha, wait here and I'll be right back." Walking into the main building she approaches the man behind the counter. "I would like a room for the night or maybe for a couple. I don't know how long I'll be here."

Giving her a scrutinizing look and deciding if she would be one of 'those' types, he tells her that the room will be forty-five dollars a night and after the fourth night it went down to thirty-five dollars. She hands if the money and heads out towards Inuyasha with the key.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you like it so far, I know I'm not the best writer but I try.

Chapter 2

Kagome walks out of the office with her mind kind of numb. She knows what she wants to do but doesn't know really how to pull it off. 'Guess I'll just have to do it bit by bit. No point in planning anything out, Inuyasha never goes according to any plans anyways.'

Speaking of Inuyasha… He is just sitting looking around at all the people walking around. Of course, he's not the only one looking. There is a couple of girls next to the pool with their heads together. They keep looking over at him and snickering to themselves. Kagome knows what they are saying and she's not going to give them the chance to ask Inuyasha for his 'phone number'.

"Inuyasha, we can go into this room here, it'll be private and no one knows we're here."

"Hmph." Inuyasha follows her into the room. "Kagome, why did you rent this room for the night? I thought you just wanted to talk and then we were going to head back to feudal Japan?"

"Um…I just wanted to make sure no one could bother us… What I have to tell you, I didn't want anyone else to hear until I was ready to tell them." Kagome smiles to herself, 'Of course they won't know the whole of it and I don't think Inuyasha will tell them either.'

"Inuyasha? Is it all right if I take a bath first? I haven't had a bath in _ages_. Then I promise, we'll talk." Inuyasha nods as he sits down to watch television. It's a good thing he's been to Kagome's time often enough to know how to work the dang thing.

What probably seemed like forever to Inuyasha felt like an instant to Kagome. She wanted to make sure she was clean and didn't smell to 'human' or whatever. She wanted this to go right. Dressing in a black lace tank and lacy 'shorts' she steps out of the bathroom.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turns his head towards Kagome expecting… anything but what he was seeing. 'Oh God, he's just staring at me. Now what?'

Walking over to him, Kagome gingerly reaches up to touch his cheek. He gives a slight start but doesn't move away or try to stop her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispers. Just then Inuyasha seems to realize what's going on. He jerks away from Kagome and stands there looking at her like he was seeing her for the first time. Tears start sliding down Kagome's face. 'Kikyo (spelling?), he still loves her. I should of known better than to try this.'

Kagome starts to head to the bathroom. 'Might as well change and go home, or go back to feudal Japan. Maybe he'll…' She doesn't even move a foot before she feels his hand on her arm.

"Kagome, please don't cry. I didn't think… I didn't know…"

"It's alright, you still love her. I won't get in the way again. Please let me go, I've made a fool of myself already."

"Kagome, this has nothing to do with her, I promise. It's just that I wanted to be the one that came to you, not you coming to me. I don't want this to be some casual thing… I want you to be my mate. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Inuyasha, are you serious? You want me to be your mate?"

"Yes. But it's not going to be easy. I need to bite you in order to mark you as my mate. It's going to hurt and I don't…."

Kagome brushes her lips across his own. "I want this. It's ok." She kisses him again. Inuyasha picks her up and carries her to the bed.

I don't do these scenes very well so use your imaginations…. Go wild lol. As before, review if you want me to update. Sorry it took so long for this one, I was in the process of moving. See you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Pool Problems

In the morning, Kagome woke and opened her eyes. First thing she saw was a pair of golden eyes watching her.

"What did you do, watch me sleeping?"

Smiling softly, Inuyasha just nods his head. Stretching under his protective arms, Kagome realizes how sore her muscles are. She must of let on that she was sore because Inuyasha moved his arm so it wasn't laying on her but still over her.

"I think that after we eat, I'm going to go for a swim. It should help ease the tension from my back and shoulders." Speaking of shoulders reminded Kagome that she now had a bite mark at the base of her neck. That would definitely be hard to explain if someone asked her about it. Luckily she had packed a lavender turtle neck. One of those shirts that wasn't very long, just had sleeves and a collar.

"Kagome? What are we going to tell everyone when we get back? I don't think this is something we can hide from them.:

"Well. We won't hide it. Besides Shippo would be able to smell the mark anyways, right?" Inuyasha nods. "Then we'll just tell them the truth." Looking around for her clothes, Kagome sees that in her haste to get to the inn, she didn't grab any food. "I'm going to have to call up one of my friends so she can bring over some food for us to eat. Did you want to take a bath while we wait for her to get here?"

"Sure." Kagome rings up her friend and gives her the short story of why she was staying at the inn and got a promise from her that she wouldn't tell anyone she was here or what she was up to. Telling her that she'd meet her out by the pool, she hangs up the phone to put on her bathing suit and mock turtle neck.

Sticking her head through the bathroom door, she tells a half asleep Inuyasha she's going for a swim to kill the time. She grabs a towel and heads over to the swimming pool.

Kagome had been swimming for five minutes before she noticed that she was being watched. She turns to see who it is and comes face to face with some guy that she has never seen before.

"Hey honey, how are you doing? Do you want to come back to my place? I'll even cook you dinner, how about that?"

"No Thank You! If you don't mind, please leave me alone."

"Oh come on sweetie," he says and tries to grab her and pin her against the pool wall.

"Get your hands off her you piece of shit!" Looking up, she sees a very enraged, half naked, hanyou. When the guy didn't move Inuyasha stepped closer. "I said get your hands OFF HER, NOW!"

"You had your turn last night damnit, let me have a shot at her. I could hear you from two doors down you know. She sounds like a wild cat."

This was defiantly the _wrong_ thing to say. Inuyasha grabbed him by his hair and pulled him out of the pool.

"Inuyasha! Please don't kill him. Please."

Inuyasha looks down at Kagome and tosses the man to the other side of the pool where he landed on the pool chairs. 'Looks like we won't be staying here another night. Sigh.' He reached a hand down to help her up. Taking it, she gets out of the pool and grabs her towel.

"Thank you Inuyasha. Let's go back to our room, we're going to need to get out of her fast. I think that that guy may call the cops on us."

"What about your friend?"

"I'll call her and tell her what happened while we get ready to leave."

Leading the way, Kagome feels kind of stupid for letting this happen. She is not some defenseless woman to let some guy man-handle her. She is a miko. They have their own powers for protection. 'I guess I kind of wanted Inuyasha to save me.'

When they got into the room, Kagome quickly heads to the phone and dials her friend's cell phone number. It only rang twice when it was answered. Kagome quickly explains what happened and tells her that she's just going to go home. It's time she tells her mother about certain aspects of last night.

When they get back home, no one is there.

"Inuyasha, do you think that Sango and Miroku could get through the well? I mean we never really tried."

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that the only way my mother is going to except that I am your mate is if we actually get married. I mean it won't really be legal here in my era but it will make her happy. I would really like the whole gang her for that. Besides, I think it's time for Sango and Miroku to get together."

"Well let's go get them then… In awhile, we have the house to ourselves…"


End file.
